Tower
, under stable control. Inactive towers don't have this colour anymore]] .]] Towers are the interface ports XANA uses to hack into things on Earth and act as a link to Earth. They were created by Franz Hopper for a less sinister purpose, that is, serving as transportation throughout Lyoko and as a way to communicate with our fair planet. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko. They are surrounded by various glows depending on who's currently using them. If XANA's using them, they turn red. If Aelita's using them, they turn light blue. If Franz Hopper's using them, they turn white, and if Jeremie's using them, they turn green. Note that from Season 3 and onwards, inactive towers and towers operated by Aelita glow white, not light blue anymore. . This is inactive towers' current colour]] On the inside, there are two platforms, both engraved with the Eye of XANA. They glow if someone steps on them. No matter what direction a being enters from, they always enter onto the same branch of the eye. The lower eye is more of a deployment platform if one wants to surf between towers, the upper platform has an interface panel for Aelita, which she uses to operate them by typing in the code, LYOKO or XANA. .]] The Towers, as seen in Code: Earth and Contact, do not seem to have much strength, as they wobble, shake and crack whenever they are blasted by a Megatank's laser. Just like all roads lead to Rome, all Towers lead to Carthage via grey wires that connect them all. If these wires are destroyed, the Tower is isolated from the rest of the system. They can be forcibly shut down by damaging them; this has only been done by XANA two times, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. Towers were, in season one and two, also the only place where Aelita could materialize from. Members of Team Lyoko that enter a Tower will get all their life points replenished. Way Towers Way Tower's, or '''Passage Tower's, are Towers that cannot be activated by anybody. They merely serve the purpose of connecting the sectors of Lyoko together. Using a Way Tower, the Lyoko Warriors can transport themselves to any other sector besides Carthage. Way Towers, however, also contain all the information about the sector they are located in. XANA can possess Aelita and enter the code XANA into a Way Tower to destroy the sector. Aelita can do so on her own free will, as well. If this happens, the sector disappears forever, and if there is an activated tower within the sector, it too will be destroyed, thus deactivating it and it's manifestation(s) on Earth. Locations According to the DVDs, each of the towers are numbered and in a specific location. Since there seems to be no specific pattern to their order, the numbers of the other towers cannot be extrapolated from the numbers given. These are the locations of the towers given on the third DVD, XANA Possessed. * '''Ice Barrier: ** #12 - 40° North Longitude, 16° East Latitude ** #06 - 17° South Longitude, 16° East Latitude * Desert: ** #05 - 15° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude ** #14 - 23° North Longitude, 36° East Latitude ** #20 - 40° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude ** #23 - 82° North Longitude, 07° East Latitude ** #11 - 15° North Longitude, 10° East Latitude * Forest: ** #22 - 20° North Longitude, 46° East Latitude ** #37 - 12° North Longitude, 20° East Latitude ** #30 - 35° North Longitude, 30° West Latitude * Mountain: ** #18 - 60° North Longitude, 62° East Latitude ** #21 - 72° South Longitude, 55° West Latitude ** #19 - 45° South Longitude, 15° West Latitude Category:Lyoko